Elexia
Elexia Von Easterngard, Elexia Lynocrosis I of Heletum, is the main protogonist of Neravine. Elexia is the 17 year old queen of black and blue. On a quest to find the unbreakable blade she travels south in the company of Athon, Krad, Kieto and Lélee. But in Lyutora Queen Violeta stands prepared to do anything in order to stop them. Biography Early life Elexia grew up as the second youngest in a noble family in Easternfall, a smaller town northeast of The Mountain Arrow. Her father was a general and had close connections to King Euran. When the war in the east begun the family was of course affected by it. In the beginning the war was successfull and Elexia's childhood was spent in glory and wellfare. Though her mother always reminded Elexia that none of the greatness of life was ever a matter of course, nor prolonged. It was her mother that learned Elexia and her siblings to always keep in mind that love is a weapon and that it can be turned against you. This was Xiias way of protecting this family to split like hers once did. Elexia always looked up to her oldest sister Eleen and spent much time in her company. When Eleen broke her holy oath to Artheus and had the siblings cursed Elexia's idolized picture of her sister was shattered. Due to Elexia's controlling personality she was cursed with the inability to control her own magic abilities. During the war to the east As her father was a general Elexia was automatically affected by the war that was fought. Her father and mother both agreed to keep their children out of it as good as possible and Elexia never learned the reason why the war was started to begin with. During the five years of war the kingdom of black and blue created many enemies and very few allies, in the end it was what would bring them down. please note the story below is under progress and may be changed drastically: During the war in the east Eleen met and learned to know a man called Artheus. He later turned out to be from Aluna, the duchy of white and magenta. Knowing that her friend would be put in jail, and possibly killed, if his nationality would be exposed Eleen kept it secret. This would never have occurred for Eleen to do if it wasn't for the fact she had created a pact with Artheus through the traitors book. Both Eleen and Artheus was playing a dangerous game, a game both would lose in. The details are still unknown but it ended with Eleen breaking a holy oath to Artheus to protect her family, Artheus then punished her for by using the traitors book and Eleen's connection to it to curse Eleen and her siblings, including Elexia. After the war to the east As the empire was lost the kingdom fell and the royal family of black and blue was entirely wiped out. Most parts of the once great and almighty kingdom were turned into a wasteland. Elexia's father Edrock, among with other generals and warriors, started to reunite the shattered population. After two years time they had led their people into a safe location hid in the unexplored north of Xhivers. From this location Edroc would rule the kingdom as its new king. But the steady family life Elexia had once depended on had fallen appart due to Artheus curse. In  584 Eleen decides to leave the home and travel to Aluna in a apptempt to convince Artheus to heave the curse, even if it meant putting all their curses over on herself. Edroc brought Elexia to look for Eleen months later but ended up witnessing her death. Queen of Heletum In  585 Elexias parents leave the remaining family (Elexia, Ewal and Ming-Exie) to bring back the unbreakable blade and once and for all make sure the curse would be heaved. They never returned. Later the same year Queen Elynedra visits Elexia and tells her that Edroc and Xiias crowns has been returned to her. Elynedra explains that The Cyrelisian Order would not allow her to crown a new queen of Heletum but Elexia proceeds by explaining she has nothing to do with the order and their decisions. She then claims her right to the crown after her parents due to the absence of her older siblings. Elexia is crowned queen of Heletum on the 34th of Terole (December 7) 585 by Elynedra despite being only 14 and therefor 6 years from the normal age of coronation. Due to her young age Elexia has yet not been granted full power and a council has been established to rule at her side. The council is made up by loyal friends of Edroc and lead by Valenthia. Searching for the sword In Evon (December) 587 Queen Elexia recives a letter from her sister Euloria Calastrea. The letter tells of a secret that Euloria has learned but must share in person and therefor she asks Elexia to come to Calastrea. Elexia realises that she mustnt bring anyone else to Calastrea since groups of people have a critical effect on Eulorias mental state. Therefor Elexia must travel alone, knowing the council would never allow such a journey Elexia prepared a journey in silence only trusting the plans about it to Korock. In the early spring of 588 at the age of 17, Elexia leaves on her journey to succeed what her parents failed to do years earlier. Her quest has only been discussed with few people of the council and never offecially approved. Before leaving Elexia left a message to her younger sister Ming-Exie informing her what her plan was and that Ming-Exie may not inform the council until one week had passed, this to avoid their interference and apptemts to stop her. Personality Elexia has a passion for theatre and acting, something she is also very good at. Elexia's personality can be very difficult to specify since she uses her acting skills in order to prevent people from telling her real personality and thereafter her weak spots. This is a clear sign of the paranoya that grows in Elexia over the story. What is certain is that she is very cautious, stubborn and self disciplied. Personality traits that are not certain but often appear are: cold, peaceful, heartless, joyful, caring, irascible, frightend, merciless and/or mercyful. Etymology Originally the name Elexia comes from the greek name Alexia that means "defender". '''In the universe '''where Elexia belongs however, the name is a very common name among the east kingdoms. It is combined by the two words Ele (dark) and Xiia (blue) making the full meaning: "dark blue". Relationships *Friends: Cynthia and Krad *Close friend and personal guard: Korock *Close friends: Kieto and Lélee *Sister Queen: Queen Elynedra of White and Blue *Sister King: King Eras of White and Blue *Close friend and sort of rival: Athon Trivia * Appearance and art Elexia is short, pale, with wide round turquoise eyes and short choppy black hair. PlayingCard.JPG|sketch of Elexia playing cards with Athon and Kieto. Elexiasketch3.png|Elexias offecial character art tumblr_natj79HA2E1ri7q15o2_1280.jpg|Sketch of Elexia elexia_old_drawing_by_manga_denise-d4obqwy.jpg|First concept art ever made of Elexia.|link=http://fav.me/d4obqwy Elexia char sheet.png|Simple character sheet for Elexia Category:Characters Category:Von Easterngard Family Category:Main Characters Category:Mages